Heart
by reboctoria
Summary: "Hei, Kaito." Lelaki berambut biru itu menoleh ke arah suara. Didapatinya Miku berdiri dan menatapnya penasaran. "Di hatimu ... aku nomor berapa?"


**Disclaimer** : Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, etc.

 **Genre** : Romance.

 **Character** : Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito.

 **Warning:** AU, OOC—mungkin.

.

* * *

.

Musim panas. Siang yang indah, dengan matahari yang bersinar terlalu cerah. Sinarnya kini sudah tak berfungsi sebagai penambah vitamin D lagi, melainkan sebagai pendorong agar keringat bisa keluar dari dalam tubuh. Burung-burung beterbangan kesana-kemari, menandakan bahwa mereka begitu gembira dengan datangnya musim panas ini. Langit berwarna biru bersih, tanpa mendung sedikitpun yang menghiasi.

Seorang lelaki yang berpakaian layaknya tukang kebun itu sedang sibuk membabat rumput liar yang tumbuh subur di kebun belakang rumah barunya dengan sabit. Dia harus menyeka peluh yang keluar dari dahi dengan lengannya berkali-kali.

"Kau lelah?" tanya seorang perempuan yang memakai _summer dress_ putih selutut tanpa lengan. Dia mengenakan topi bundar berbahan dasar jerami dengan hiasan berupa pita kecil di ujung kiri. Perempuan itu sedang duduk jongkok dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. Dia sibuk memandangi lelaki penuh peluh itu dengan datar. Yang ditanyai pun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil. "Sedikit. Tapi sebentar lagi selesai," katanya.

Dia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Membabat rumput liar yang tumbuh seenaknya tanpa permisi. Di belakangnya, terdapat sebuah karung yang nantinya akan dia gunakan untuk mengumpulkan rumput yang sudah dia babati, lalu dia buang ke tempat yang semestinya.

Tiba-tiba, angin sejuk sedikit kencang menerpa mereka berdua. Membuat topi bundar yang semula menutupi rambut hijau kebiruan milik perempuan tadi dari sengatan sinar matahari akan terbang. Beruntung, tangannya sigap merapatkan kembali topi tadi.

Sang lelaki melirik perempuan itu sambil terkekeh. "Makanya, sudah kubilang tak perlu sok-sokan memakai topi seperti itu," celoteh sang lelaki yang membuat perempuan tadi memasang wajah jengkel.

"Diam. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu," ujarnya ketus sambil tetap menatapi si lelaki dengan datar.

Begitulah yang sering terjadi diantara dua orang tadi. Dua orang yang kini sudah menyandang gelar sebagai sebuah pasangan suami-istri yang baru saja mereka dapat dua minggu lalu.

Hatsune Miku dan Shion Kaito.

Nama sang lelaki dan sang perempuan.

Awalnya, tak ada yang mengira bahwa mereka bisa sampai pada jenjang pernikahan. Karena... Hei, bagaimanapun, mereka berdua adalah orang yang memeroleh gelar 'Anjing dan Kucing' dari orang-orang yang mengenal mereka. Dan gelar itu mereka peroleh dengan tanpa alasan. Sejak dulu, kedua orang itu selalu bertengkar setiap detik, menit, dan jam sampai telinga orang yang berada di dekat mereka hampir tuli karena mendengar perdebatan mereka yang tanpa akhir. Tak ada bukti atau tanda-tanda mereka pernah akur walaupun hanya satu menit.

Tapi, di belakang semua orang, tak menutup kemungkinan mereka saling mengagumi dan mengasihi satu sama lain, 'kan?

Ah, jika ingin menelaah lebih dalam awal dari pertemuan hingga sampai merajut kisah bersama sampai saat ini, mungkin kisah mereka akan menjadi sebuah cerita dengan paragraf super panjang yang menghabiskan beratus-ratus kertas. Karena itulah, kisah mereka terlalu panjang— dan manis —untuk diceritakan.

Kembali ke tempat dimana Miku memandangi Kaito dengan bosan. Tak pernah dia sangka, menonton tanpa tahu bagaimana tangan beradu dengan rumput itu benar-benar membosankan. Maka dengan berani, dia bangkit, berjalan menuju tempat lelaki itu tadi dan mencoba membabat rumput-rumput itu bersamanya. "Aku ingin membantu," ujarnya datar.

Saat tangannya sudah siap untuk bekerja, sebuah suara tiba-tiba mencegahnya, "Tak usah. Kau duduk dan lihat saja, pekerjaan ini hampir selesai."

Miku menatap Kaito yang sibuk itu dengan bosan, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga bisa mencabuti rumput it—"

"—Aku tak ingin tanganmu kotor." Kaito menyambar dengan cepat, padat, dan jelas. Membuat Miku terdiam, dan tak membantah apapun lalu mundur perlahan dari tempatnya. Jika dideskripsikan, wajahnya bercampur aduk antara kesal, marah yang tertahan, dan ... senang. Hei, perempuan mana yang tak senang diperlakukan khusus seperti itu? Dan Miku bukanlah sebuah pengecualian.

Dia kembali ke posisi tadi; duduk jongkok dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. Dia memandangi Kaito yang masih penuh peluh itu. Lama dia memandangi sosok itu dan mengambil satu kesimpulan; dia tak pernah berpikir bahwa ternyata peluh dan Kaito adalah kombinasi yang bagus. Kaito terlihat lebih gagah dan kuat dari biasanya. Membayangkan hal itu, mendadak Miku menggelengkan kepalanya yang kini bersemu.

Dia kembali memandangi Kaito. Mata lelaki itu terlihat serius dan penuh penghayatan dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. Miku tersenyum tipis. Hatinya terbesit rasa syukur yang mendalam karena kini dia dan lelaki itu menyandang status sebagai teman hidup untuk selamanya.

Menatapi wajah Kaito, perempuan itu kembali teringat. Apa yang sebenarnya membuat mereka bersama sampai saat ini? Dan, apa yang bisa membuatnya menerima Kaito saat lelaki itu berkata, _'aku menyukaimu'_ dulu? Padahal jika dipikir-pikir lagi oleh Miku, dulu dia menganggap Kaito tak lebih dari lelaki cerewet bodoh yang dipikirannya hanya ada es krim, es krim, dan es krim.

Ketampanannya? Dia memang tampan, tapi menurut Miku, kakaknya— Mikuo —jauh lebih tampan. Cerdas? Hei, Miku bahkan jauh lebih cerdas darinya.

Lalu, apa? Apa yang membuatnya begitu senang saat Kaito mengucapkannya kala itu?

"Hei, kau melamun?" Sebuah tangan dengan gerakan naik-turun di depan mukanya sontak menghentikan lamunannya tentang masa lalu. Miku berusaha bersikap datar, "Aku tidak melamun. Hanya … sedikit mengingat masa lalu."

Dia berkata dengan ragu-ragu. Namun entah mengapa, sosok didepannya justru menyunggingkan senyuman hangat yang membuatnya terkejut. Tangan lelaki itu mengangkat topi bundarnya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. "Terserahlah. Aku lelah. Bisa kau buatkan es?"

Miku menghentikan tindakan Kaito dengan menepis tangan lelaki itu secara kasar, "Argh! Hentikan, bodoh! Rambutku jadi kotor!" Mendapat reaksi seperti itu, mau tak mau Kaito pun mengentikan aksinya. Dia duduk di samping Miku, sementara perempuan itu justru berdiri sambil menepuk roknya yang kotor.

"Dasar manja," ucap Miku meninggalkan Kaito yang sibuk memandanginya dengan tatapan menggoda. Miku mendengus kesal dan menggerutu di perjalanan. Namun entah kenapa, sebuah rasa penasaran yang muncul seketika membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Dia berbalik menatap Kaito yang sedang duduk penuh peluh sambil menatap hasil kerja kerasnya.

Terbesit rasa ingin tahu yang besar di hatinya. Membuat dia kembali melangkah ke tempat dimana Kaito terduduk.

"Hei, Kaito," panggil Miku lirih. Walaupun lirih, namun Kaito masih bisa mendengarnya. Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah suara. Didapatinya Miku berdiri dan menatapnya penasaran. Bingung, Kaito pun bangkit dan berjalan menghampirinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Miku tak menjawab. Alih-alih, dia malah menunduk dan mencari objek apa saja yang bisa dijadikan sasaran tatapan matanya. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ragu-ragu mengarah pada dada Kaito. Dengan gugup, dia bertanya,

"Di hatimu… Aku … nomor berapa?"

Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pertanyaan model apa itu?

Sedikit terkejut dan bingung, Kaito menjawab, "Hah?"

Miku semakin jengah, "Jawab saja!"

Kaito terdiam. Dia menatapi mata biru laut Miku dalam-dalam. Entah alasan apa yang membuat perempuan itu bertanya demikian. Kaito mendekat, dan menyentuh bahu perempuannya—dengan tangan kanan yang masih penuh kotoran.

"Dihatiku, kau berada di nomor terakhir, Miku," ujarnya diiringi senyuman. Dan Miku mendongak, menatapnya kecewa. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan kesedihannya. "Jadi ... aku bukan yang pertama?"

Kaito kembali tersenyum. Dia memencet hidung mancung milik perempuan di depannya dengan gemas. Sementara korbannya hanya meringis kesakitan. "Memang bukan. Yang pertama adalah Tuhan; yang kedua adalah orang tua; yang ketiga adalah keluarga; yang keempat adalah teman; dan terakhir adalah Miku. Kautahu apa maknanya?"

Miku tak menjawab. Dia terdiam, mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan pria di depannya ini.

"Itu artinya, kau adalah orang terakhir yang mampu mengisi ruang-ruang hatiku. Jadi, tak akan ada yang mampu menambah atau menggantinya lagi," lanjut Kaito.

Dan detik berikutnya, Miku hanya tertegun. Baru sekarang Kaito mengatakan hal seperti ini. Sesuatu yang mampu membuat hati seorang Hatsune Miku bergetar kegirangan jika mendengarnya. Sambil menyembunyikan wajah malu dan rasa bahagianya, dia mendengus, "Huh!"

Kaito tertawa dan mencubit pipi milik perempuan itu, membuat korbannya mengumpat kesakitan. Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi, "Jadi, bisa kau buatkan aku minum? Aku benar-benar haus sekarang."

Miku mendengus, lalu beranjak pergi. Sebelum itu, dia menanyakan satu hal lagi. "Kau ingin minum apa?"

Kaito tampak berpikir, lalu menemukan jawaban. Dia meringis.

"Yang segar dan bisa mengembalikan energi, seperti saat aku melihatmu tersenyum memamerkan gigi."

—Dan Miku hanya mendengus menyembunyikan kesenangan saat dia mendengarnya.

.

 ** _Tamat._**

.

* * *

.

 _A/N: Heuheu :3_

 _Ini fic pertama ane di fandom Vocaloid ini. Hehe, gomen kalo kek gini... u,u_

 _Oh, ya. Ane berpikir, mungkin fandom ini bakalan ane jadiin sebagai fandom utama. :D (sebelum ini sering pindah-pindah fandom orz)_

 _Hehe, jadi, buat senpie-senpie di fandom ini, salam kenal! ^^ Tolong terima dan bimbing ane, ya. :3_


End file.
